kuragehimefandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 14. Clara's Holiday
Teaser At the flea market, Kuranosuke discovers that a jellyfish-shaped teru teru bozu that Tsukimi made sells well. Shuu's father has Hanamori ask his private investigator friend, Sugimoto, to tail Shuu in order to find out about Inari. Summary Kuranosuke decides to go to class. As soon as he's on campus he's immediately set upon by his female friends who haven't seen him around lately. He gets distracted from greeting them by a flyer for a flea market. He goes to Amamizukan with the flyer and informs them he already reserved a spot at the park in Harajuku. He rushes past the petrified Amars up to the attic to look for things to sell. On the way to work, Keiichiro mentions to Shuu that he heard "that developer" was going to the meeting. He asks if Shuu has everything prepared. Stuttering, Shuu admits that he doesn't. Once they arrive at the Diet Building, Keiichiro sends Shuu on ahead and then easily bribes Hanamori into telling him why Shuu's behaving differently from usual. When Hanamori starts talking a little too loudly about Shuu overcoming trauma, Keiichiro hushes him. Keiichiro agrees that it's good Shuu's moving past his trauma and has a woman, but she needs to be looked into. Hanamori pauses before informing his boss that he can't betray a childhood friend like Shuu. There's a beat before Keiichiro states, "I'll buy you a new Benz." Hanamori immediately whips out his cell phone and calls a private detective he once went to school with. Tsukimi joins Kuranosuke in the attic. She's a little intimidated by the cobwebs and spiders. Kuranosuke has his eyes only for the boxes. He hopes to find expensive dishware in one, but it's only gimmick teacups. Tsukimi's actually charmed by the dolphin design and she lifts it up with a smile. The sight of her causes Kuranosuke's heart to thump, which especially freaks him out because he can't even use "After" Tsukimi as an excuse. Pushing to the back, Kuranosuke discovers Wedgewood pieces, and shouts at his success. This brings Mayaya and Banba in to find out what all the fuss is about. They, too, like the dolphin teacups and are unimpressed with the retro classics. The two of them are momentarily struck by the amount when Kuranosuke explains their worth. Mayaya immediately states that if that crap will sell, their stuff should go over well and leave to figure out what they can sell. Kuranosuke makes Tsumiki do the same, but despairs once he goes through her things. He tries to put all her clothes in a box for rags, but Tsukimi's pleas eventually reach him when he becomes impressed with her sewing. He tries to add her handmade jellyfish doll to the box, but Tsukimi grabs it from him and huddles her body over it. Kuranosuke redirects to the teru-teru-bozu hanging in Tsukimi's window. He tells her that she needs to cough something up, even Mayaya and Banba are donating. Tsukimi agrees to sell her Clara weather charms, since they're easy to make. Kuranosuke is pleased, and transforms Tsukimi into her "After" appearance. At the flea market, two Stylish girls exclaim "Oh, how cute!"Princess Jellyfish manga Kodansha (2-in-1 Edition): Volume 3, Chapter 14, Page 55 and ask how much. They are appalled when Kuranosuke tells them ¥3,000. He protests that it's not expensive for genuine Wedgewood, but gets cut off when the girl realizes the misunderstanding. It's Kuranosuke's turn to be surprised when she points to the Clara teru-teru-bozu. He sells it to her for ¥500. As the girls walk away, the second one complimenting the first for being lucky to find such a cute thing, Kuranosuke and Tsukimi look at each other and say together, "It sold!"Princess Jellyfish manga Kodansha (2-in-1 Edition): Volume 3, Chapter 14, Page 58 Kuranosuke has Tsukimi call Amamizukan. Chieko relays the message that they'll all be paid ¥5000 each if they rush over to Harajuku's flea market with sewing kits. They fell the pull of the money and begrudgingly set off. Kuranosuke buys a box of rags off another flea market blanket. He sets it in front of Tsukimi and tells her to make more. The rest of the Amars arrive, but are stressed out to be there. Kuranosuke pretends to turn them into "After" Amars by putting rags on their heads, and his own floppy flower hat on Banba. He declares them all a Clara-making team. Meanwhile, Hanamori meets with Sugimoto. Characters in Order of Appearance Quotes * Trivia References Category:Manga Category:Volume 3